How it Happened
by born4purple
Summary: The true story of how Harry was born and how harry's parents fell in love.


"My last year at Hogwarts," James Potter thought aloud as he looked around for one of his friends. Near the magnificent steam engine he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had wavy dirty blonde hair, clear sparkling brown eyes, and a beautifully curved body. A friend of his, Remus, was also eying the girl. Remus was not the romantic type but, he was sensitive, which girls, for some reason adored. "No, this is one girl he's not going to get." James said as he walked toward her.

"Hey James," said a beautiful red headed girl named Lily Evans. "How was your summer?"

"Oh. . . . what? Yeah fine . . . uh talk to you later, person." James said completely preoccupied as he tried to fix, here meaning mess up, his black hair and adjusted his robes and glasses.

"What is with him? Usually he won't leave me alone, but now he doesn't even know me." Lily said to know one in particular, which resulted in people giving her weird stares.

"Hello there," James said in his 'to talk to girls' voice. "I'm Potter, James Potter." He said waggling his eyebrows just the right amount.

"Is something wrong with your eyebrows?" The girl asked as she starting to back away.

"What? You mean this does not turn you on?" James said practically screaming.

"No, that is not what I meant. It is just you look like someone I know and to see you do that, well it is kind of scary." The girl said looking around. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"James, I was just coming to talk to you when I noticed you had already met the new girl that I've heard so much about." A tall, attractive, boy with a heart melting smile and wavy black hair that fell into his eyes said.

"You've heard about me?" Hermione said blown away by the gorgeous boy.

"Yes, everyone is saying that you are the smartest, prettiest, and most talented girl in Hogwarts this year, but that's not even close to what you really are. Oh, I am being so forward. Why, you don't even know my name I'm Sirius Black." He said extending his hand.

Hermione, a little startled about being turned on by her best friend's godfather extended her hand slowly. Sirius smiled mischievously at James and bent down to kiss her hand softly as if he were greeting the queen. Hermione quickly pulled her hand away and blushed a deep crimson.

At this point in the story I feel it is important that you know just how Hermione ended up in the Marauder Era.

"Harry, have you seen my Time Turner?" Hermione said frantically looking through his things.

"Yes, Dumbledore was making adjustments to it last year and Professor McGonagall mailed it to me yesterday after she finished looking through his things after he you know," Harry said as he looked down, "Anyway here."

"Thanks." Hermione said feeling relieved. "I wonder what he did to it." She said as she put it on. The next thing she knew she was standing at King's Cross almost twenty years in the past. The first thing she thought was 'what am I here for? Dumbledore must have had some purpose of sending me here. I'll have to find out why. And soon, if I don't get back I could be stuck here forever. Or worse, if I'm late for Hogwarts I could be expelled! She thought frantically.

"Umm, maybe we should get on the train." Hermione said hurriedly as she scrambled for her things and walked toward the train.

On the train she searched and searched for an empty compartment. When she finally found one, she only had a moment's peace when a tall, black haired girl with startling green eyes came in glaring at her.

"Listen you floozy, if I ever see you flirting with my boyfriend again I will personally hex you with such a spell you would never know what hit you." The girl said viciously

"Now, now Gabrielle lets be nice when we are meeting the new girl who just got here." Sirius said giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so right Sirius. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I hope we can still be friends." Gabrielle said sweetly. "Come honey lets go find somewhere _alone_." She said walking out then quickly turning around to give Hermione one last glaring stare.

"Why am I here?" Hermione screamed out.

"Well I assume because you walked here." A boy said walking into the compartment.

"James! I didn't see you, come sit down." Hermione said suddenly self conscience about her looks. Her hair was a mess and she didn't know what she was thinking in wearing torn jeans and an oversized sweater on the train. Then she realized this was her best friend's father. Gross! She thought, as she shuddered involuntarily.

"It can get cold in here huh?" James asked in a smooth voice as he sat down next to her and started massaging her arm. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"Absolutely wonderful," she said leaning against him.

"James Potter, please come to the first compartment your book, Three Ways to Get the Girl, has been found," said a voice over the announcement system.

"Darn I have to go. We'll just have to continue this later." He said mischievously as he left the compartment.

"He sure is a lady killer, that James. Mind if I sit here? Normally I'd sit with one of my friends, but seeing as Sirius and Gabrielle have put a 'no entering spell' on their compartment, for obvious reasons of course. Also I have no idea were Peter is and James just left." Remus Lupin asked entering the compartment holding Hogwarts, A History.

"Professor Lup-, I mean Remus, of course come in. You're reading Hogwarts, A History?" Hermione asked interested.

"Rereading actually, I personally find it fascinating. My favorite part is when they talk about the founding of the school." Remus said sitting down

"Oh, I know when Salazar and Godric face off it becomes so accelerating." Hermione said her eyes shining with excitement.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to interrupt, but I'm back." James said frowning at the fact that Hermione, like most girls found Remus so interesting.

"I'm sorry James. Did you get your book?" Hermione said facing him.

"Yes but the driver was a little hesitant in returning it to me. I guess not everyone is as good at capturing a girl's attention as Remus." James said smiling at his friend.

"Yes, well anyways, have you read Hogwarts, A History James?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"No I'm waiting for the movie to come out." James said as he sat down on her other side. "Maybe you and Remus here can tell me all about it." James said looking right in the eyes.

Hermione, a little flustered, went outside for some air. She had never had so much attention from boys, unless you count Viktor Krum, but she avoided bringing him up around Ron. Now, she had only been here about an hour and already three boys were after her attention. "Why am I here?" She asked herself silently. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the particularly evil stare she was receiving from Lily Evans who was standing just a few feet away with her wand pointing right at Hermione.


End file.
